


ill-informed

by misqueue



Series: Five Glee Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Season/Series 01, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Laryngitis". Kurt doesn't understand Brittany. Prompt: ill-informed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill-informed

"Does he mean a burglar alarm?" Brittany asked. 

Kurt no longer felt like the innocent in the room then. He understood, as much as he didn't know and as much as he didn't intend, he still had a responsibility to her. "He meant a condom," Kurt said.

Brittany frowned. "But I'm comfortable here. Why do we have to go somewhere else?"

And Kurt realized he didn't understand at all. "We're not having sex," he told her.

"Oh, okay," Brittany said with sadness. "Then can we stay in your room and kiss some more?"

Kurt didn't expect to regret saying no.


End file.
